Heavenly Locks
by angeldemon45678
Summary: A question I've always wondered. Why is Kurama's hair so long? Hiei Kurama. Oneshot


**Heavenly Locks**

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime shows or manga rights or any of their characters and I am extremely sad to say that I probably never will.

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Hiei X Kurama

Warning: If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read it! This is a one shot ! Read and review please!

Rating: T- teen just in case.

I love this pairing and when I was watching an amv about Hiei and Kurama, I became intrigued with this one thing that is never really explained in the anime. In episode ,when Hiei is remembering his past and he meets Kurama he had almost shorter hair than Yusuke. Later on though he grows it out for some strange unknown reason. It's never explained… until now!

"Rose whip!" Kurama yelled as the blue rock-like demon charged its over sized horns straight at him. The whip's thick green thorns crashed into the demon's thick exterior, melting it away instantly, as it screamed in pure agonizing pain. Kurama relaxed and returned his rose whip to it normal place in his unruly crimson red hair.

"Wow! That was easier than I thought it would be! I didn't even break a sweat!" Kuwabara said while emerging, along with the two other spirit detectives, from the dark shadows of the large room.

"Kuwabara?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't actually do anything! Kurama beat him all by himself!"

"Oh, yeah! Your right Urameshi! Now lets just get that dagger thingy and get out of here! This place creeps me out!"

"Yes, well it appears that Koenma misjudged this particular opponent," Kurama said while casually flipping a loose strand of hair over his shoulder.

All the sudden the regenerated demon flung his massive and spiky body at Kurama in an attempt to bring him down along with him.

Kurama instinctively stepped to one side and pulled his rose from his hair. Putting just enough energy into it to form his whip, he slung the sharp end at the enormous mound of flesh that was now recovering into the demon's body.

The blue stone demon managed to dive to the right, barely escaping Kurama's deadly whip with his life and the cost of his left leg.

To keep his balance, the demon grabbed a hold of the fox demon's flowing hair. Kurama screamed in pain and from the shock and grasped on to his roots for dear life. Or, well… life of his hair. He desperately tried to keep his balance.

Then from the dark corner of the room, a black blur shot out at the demon. A few seconds later, what was left of the demon desegregated and was replaced by Hiei, who was placing his sword back in its rightful place by his side, in it's sheath.

"Thank you, Hiei for your assistance," Kurama said while smoothing out his now ruffled hair.

"Hn."

"Is it actually over this time?" Kuwabara _blankly _questioned.

"It's over, Kuwabara," Kurama replied, unfazed by the unintelligent question while turning to Yusuke and handing him an old looking dagger and saying, "better get that to Koenma. He did , after all, make such a fuss about it. "

"Yeah, sure thing", Yusuke said while grabbing said dagger. "By the way. I've been meaning to ask you something but I haven't really had a reason to ask it. Why do you keep your hair so long? I mean, I'm sure it attracts the _babes _and all and it's not really any of my business but I'm still curious. I mean…It's got to be a hassle when you fight! Like your always having to keep it out of some dumb ass's hands so they can't grab onto it or catch or throw you with it or something, right? "

Kurama sighed.

"Well, Yusuke. Despite your well thought out theory, enemies don't really go for my hair. As for that reason, I, myself am quite puzzled. I suppose it's a bit to much dirty fighting for the enemies I battle. Most enemies seem to respect a certain line of honor when they fight me." There was a slight pause in Kurama's speech like he was pondering the subject himself.

"I knew Karasu's reason. He didn't want to destroy my _perfect face or red hair that so perfectly described my spirit _before he _killed me_. I think most fighters find it quite cat-like and dishonorable to resort to such an action as that. It's true that it could be a big disadvantage in fighting but to tell the truth, it's a big help too. I know if I cut my hair I could live, for when I first met Hiei, my hair was short kept. It might have been even shorter than yours Yusuke. Another reason is that it reminds me of my days as the famous fox thief, Youko Kurama. I can also store my seed, plants, as well as my whip there for battle without my enemy knowing what I have. Therefore, it all depends how you look at it all at the entire situation, Yusuke."

"Oh…That was _nice_…" the spirit detective said sarcastically. "You know a simple 'It feels good' or 'I'm used to it' would have been just as good as that long winded excuse.'" Yusuke was so bored he yawned causing him to miss the knowing glances that were exchanged by two of the four boys and the smirk Hiei let show to Kurama.

"Well then if you'll all excuse me, I must be getting back home. Mother will be coming home from here doctor's appointment any minute and I wouldn't want her to worry." Kurama said while trying to get away from the two _slower _spirit detectives. A puzzled look crossed Hiei's face.

'_Fox. I thought your mother was away on her honey sun or what ever humans call it?' _

Kurama smirked as he headed for the door .

'_It's called a honeymoon and yes she is. I just wanted to get away before he starts to question anything else.'_

Hiei seemingly understood what Kurama meant and as soon as the fox was through the doors, he was gone without another word. The swift sound of Hiei's feet leaving the ground was the only sign that he had left for the two remaining spirit detectives who just dumbly stared at each other.

"That was freaky," Kuwabara stated.

"Tell me about it."

In Kurama's room

Kurama was sitting on his bed in front of mirror and began to brush through his hair when he heard a tap on his window. He didn't even need to look to see who it was, but did anyway for enjoyment's sake and the fire demon's torment.

"Come on in Hiei," Kurama said softly to said fire demon on his window seal.

Hiei climbed in the window and came up behind Kurama who was still brushing his hair while glancing in the mirror.

"So?" The normally quiet demon asked, "Why do you keep your hair so long?"

"Why Hiei," Kurama said with fake hurt and put his hand over his heart. "You don't believe what I said earlier?"

"Yes… but knowing you. Their must be more to the story than that."

Kurama smiled sweetly to his lover and walked over to the open window and sat down on it's ledge. The wind was blowing so the flowers of a nearby tree blew in around him, wrapping the air up in his element.

"Because Hiei. I know how much you love it. Even if it's trouble, cutting it will never be an solution even if it's the only one…" He said looking down at a flower that had just danced its way down to his lap. "And for you it never will."

Hiei walked over to Kurama and wrapped his hand around a lock while Kurama petted the flower's soft petals. Hiei looked up at Kurama's smiling face and he him self smiled too. Reaching up he placed a gentle kiss on the redheads lips.

"Hiei, I love you." Kurama whispered to the fire demon who was now gently holding him in a warm embrace.

"And I you, Kurama. My love. "

Aw…. Don't you just love the fluff! I do! This was my first attempt at a yaoi fic or at a one-shot, or on fan fiction so please review! Should I leave it where it is? Sequel maybe? 2nd part? Was it the ending you want or should I go farther into it and do more? Maybe about the rest of the detectives finding out about our lovers? Or should I leave them in peace? You decide! Review please!


End file.
